


Pass the Time

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/F, blackarachnia is still a predacon at spark, coming on to someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Being put on medical restrictions is boring.
Relationships: Airazor/Blackarachnia (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> filling the prompt: Blackarachnia putting the moves on Airrazor

“What,” Blackarachnia peered at the Maximal who was perched in one of her favorite spots on a high rafter, “Are you doing up here?”

Airazor turned to look at her, blinking those large, innocent looking optics at her. “Rhinox has me confined to the ship, after my recent injury.”

“I see.” It explained why the other femme was sitting on her perch, at least. The damage to Airazor’s wing had been severe in the last skirmish. “You’re in my spot.”

“I was here first,” the Maximal retorted, surprising her. “But there is room for both of us.”

And there was, if she transformed. 

“All right.” Blackarachnia swung herself toward the perch, transforming as she flew through the air and landing next to the flyer. Airazor scooted a bit to the side to give her space to land and then sit down next to her. “Now what?”

“I was watching the others as they worked. There is not much to do on medical leave.” Airazor sighed. “Though, even that has been boring recently.”

Blackarachnia felt a grin creep across her face. This was a ripe opportunity, especially with so many of the others out on patrol or doing repairs outside the ship. “Well, I know a way we could pass the time.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes.” The Predacon reached up and rubbed her thumb along the Maximal’s cheek, just under one of those too-large optics. “I know exactly how to pass the time.”


End file.
